Chuck Vs The Night Out
by kroblues
Summary: Chuck manages to persuade Sarah to let her hair down for a night, but he didn't expect what happened next. Sellie fic. Oneshot. Blame Sm93Starbuck for putting the idea in my head.


**A/N: This fic is the result of a "discussion" on the TWoP Kicked Us Out board, and I needed to get the idea out of my head before it corrupted my other stories. This is mainly for Wep, my partner in Sellie crime.**

**A warning: this is probably on the M side of T, so if that offends you this might not be the story for you. This story is set after the events of Chuck Vs The Ring.**

**------------------**

Chuck had finally managed to persuade Sarah that she deserved at least one night out after their numerous difficult missions that week. Even then she'd only agreed so long as Casey came along and Chuck wore a couple more tracking devices. So it was that Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Awesome were working their way through the many bars of LA. Casey was tagging along too but he was the only sober one as he'd been roped into driving the whole group home. Soon enough both Sarah and Ellie were beginning to become a little tipsy, and had both been reduced to giggling messes by Chuck and Awesome multiple times. Chuck was starting to sway on his feet, but otherwise was fairly cognisant of what was going on around him. Awesome was a little more sober as he was trying to avoid a hangover due to a fairly early surgery the next morning.

Ellie and Sarah on the other hand were not showing any restraint at all, as neither girl had work the next day and it had been far too long for both of them since they had truly let go on a night out, albeit for differing reasons. As an agent, Sarah was not too used to large amounts of alcohol, and she normally tried to avoid instances where large amounts of drinking were the norm. This of course meant that she had a fairly low tolerance towards alcohol. She was soon leaning into Chuck while they sat around the table and talked about nothing much at all. Suddenly Sarah mentioned something that would change the whole tone of the evening.

"Ellie, have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?"

This garnered shocked looks from more or less everyone at the table, and Casey mentally stored away that statement for future ribbing of his partner. Everyone that was, except for Ellie, who seemed to take the compliment much like a schoolgirl, and she blushed deeply and murmured something unintelligible into her wine.

"Sorry hon, what was that?" asked Awesome.

"Uhhh, I said that you're looking incredible tonight too, Sarah," said Ellie shyly.

"Aw, thanks Ellie, err, can I talk to you for a second?" said Sarah

"Sure," answered Ellie.

As the girls ambled off towards the bathroom, not exactly walking in a straight line and occasionally bumping into each other, which started off more fits of giggles after each impact. Chuck and Awesome both looked entirely bemused by what had just happened, and Casey just looked like he could collapse with laughter at any moment.

Meanwhile, Ellie and Sarah had just reached the bathroom and were fighting to overcome the latest bout of giggles that had erupted as Sarah stumbled into Ellie just as they were about to enter. They both felt somewhat awkward at what had happened at the bar table, but they were also both drunk enough not to care. In fact, Sarah felt confident enough to mention something that had been on her mind for a little while.

"You know Ellie; your lips are just like Chuck's."

"What d'you mean by that?" asked Ellie

"Well, they're, um, you know, sort of... er... kissable."

"What?!" said Ellie, and if she had been holding a drink Sarah was pretty sure it would have been dropped in shock at that point.

"I meant it you know, you do have kissable lips, and I can't believe I've just said that out loud," said Sarah, as the reality of what had just been said caught up with her.

"Don't be uncomfortable with it, it was nice to hear. For what it's worth I've always thought the same about yours."

"Really?"

"Of course, and I can't tell you how surprised I was when Chuck introduced you as his girlfriend. I mean, he's great and all, but most girls don't stick around long enough to see it, especially ones who look like you."

"Yeah, he is great, I'm glad I hung around long enough to see it," said Sarah with a slightly wistful look.

"Actually, now that we're both secure in that, do you want to mess with the guys a little tonight?" asked Ellie

"Mess with them how?"

"I dunno, just act a little bit more affectionate towards me than you do towards Chuck."

At this Sarah caught on and started laughing, and she was soon joined by Ellie in laughter, although she did have to wonder just what had bought this mischievous side of Ellie out. Not that she was complaining, and it was probably the alcohol thinking for her, but she couldn't come up with any reasons why they shouldn't do it. It was just a bit of harmless fun, of course.

When they walked out of the bathroom with Sarah's arm around Ellie's waist they both struggled to maintain their composure at the shocked looks on the faces of both of their significant others. Casey was still fighting to keep some sense of decorum, but it was a losing battle. He was just about holding on for the moment however.

"Err, what exactly happened in the bathroom?" asked Chuck

"Oh nothing, I just figured out that it's nice to be so close to someone who smells _so_ nice," answered Sarah.

"And I figured out that I certainly see what you see in Sarah, Chuck," added Ellie

"Ookkayyy...Just how much have you two had to drink?"

"Not much, Chuck," said Sarah

"Sure you haven't, I think it might be time to get you guys home, wouldn't you agree Awesome?"

"Oh I definitely agree bro, I'd prefer to have my wife in my bed rather than in bed with your girlfriend to be honest, and it might be heading that way if they get any more drunk."

At that Sarah dropped the piece of Ellie's hair she was intently playing with and went into a mock pout, and with a huff she crossed her arms.

"Do you agree with that Chuck? Do you think I won't be able to keep my hands off your sister?"

"Uhh, Well, I've ne...err, about that, umm, wait, what are you two laughing at?"

"You are so adorable when you're uncomfortable," laughed Sarah

"Nice to know, now let's get you home."

"Fine," said Sarah, and she grabbed Ellie's hand and pranced out of the bar, leaving Chuck and Awesome to exchange a confused look and to follow them outside, while Casey ambled out about a minute later, laughing quietly to himself.

"Okay, let's get you in the car shall we Sarah?" said Chuck.

"I wanna sit by Ellie!" shouted Sarah, evidently turning into a small child due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

"Yeah, and I wanna sit by Sarah!" piped up Ellie from the other side of the car, where Awesome was attempting to shepherd her back towards the vehicle as she was beginning to wander off.

"Sure, you can sit by Sarah, honey; it's just that the car is over here, not by that phone booth."

Ellie brightened considerably as she found out she could sit next to her friend, and her childlike self was also coming into play.

"Right then, Awesome do you want to chaperone the girls or should I?"

"I'll do it; it might get a little awkward for you if you have to pry your sister and girlfriend apart."

"Good point, I'll sit up front with Casey then."

"Oh joy, I get the idiot sitting next to me. No talking unless you want me to throw you out the car, got it Bartowski?" said Casey

"Err, got it Casey, thanks for your compassion."

"Anytime."

**------------------**

The car ride back to the apartment complex was very uncomfortable for every male except Casey in the car. Awesome was doing his best to distract Ellie, but despite his efforts Ellie and Sarah were becoming _extremely_ affectionate in the back seat. Chuck was understandably uncomfortable because his sister and also his girlfriend were the ones becoming more and more affectionate. He briefly smiled at the fact he could now actually call Sarah his girlfriend. Once he had uploaded the new Intersect he had persuaded Beckman that he wouldn't try to have it removed so long as he could be in a relationship with Sarah. She had reluctantly agreed and he and Sarah had both been extremely happy in the intervening weeks. Of course now she was being more than a little happy with his sister, and was currently nuzzling into her neck. He had a feeling that either he or Awesome might end up on the couch for the night if things progressed as they might, and despite Awesome's efforts at keeping them apart he thought the only hope may be a small prayer to whichever deity happened to be listening. This was what he did and he continued his muttered prayers until Casey pulled the car to a stop. Even before Chuck and Awesome had orientated themselves to the fact they were no longer moving, Sarah had rather gracefully, considering the amount she had had to drink, pulled Ellie from the vehicle and the pair were stumbling fairly quickly towards Casa Bartowski.

**------------------**

As Sarah and Ellie entered the apartment they realised that what had begun as a joke was now something altogether slightly more serious. It was probably the drink talking but Sarah didn't even try to stop herself as she leaned towards Ellie, and Ellie did likewise and leaned in to meet her halfway in a rather awkward kiss, as if both had a feeling they might end up regretting it, but they didn't stop and were soon stumbling towards Chuck's bedroom, stopping only to remove items of clothing before continuing their journey along the hallway. If Sarah was a little more coherent she may have thought about the surveillance system, but that didn't even enter her mind as she kicked Chuck's door shut behind her and she and Ellie fell entangled onto the bed, clothes strewn throughout the entire apartment, and Sarah didn't seem the least bit bothered that she was probably making out with the wrong Bartowski.

**------------------**

Chuck and Awesome entered the apartment with trepidation as to what they might find. Chuck had seen some strange sights in the past couple of years but the sight of Sarah and his sister making out on the couch would probably top the lot. Luckily the couch seemed empty, but by the clothes which littered the living room and hallway one of the bedrooms probably wasn't at this point. He walked into the hallway and saw that the door to Ellie and Awesome's room was open and the room was empty, which meant he would probably be spending the night on the couch. As he thought this he heard a faint moan come from his bedroom. Yes, he was definitely on the couch. Just then Awesome also entered the hall and he could obviously hear the moaning too, and it was certainly getting louder. At least that sounds like Sarah, thought Chuck.

"That sounds like Ellie," said Awesome, "at least some of us are having fun tonight, but you'll have to forgive me for not inviting you to join me Chuck, I'm not really into that."

_Ellie? Oh crap that's disgusting!_

"You know, that's probably fine Awesome, I'm happy with the couch if the alternative is sleeping next to another guy, no offense."

"None taken, I'd be doing the same if they were in my room."

"Er, yeah, thanks for the reminder of what might be one of the more disturbing events in my life."

"Including the spy stuff?"

"Yeah, that's pretty bad, but dude, that's my _sister_ in there making out with my girlfriend."

"Doesn't sound like that's all that's happening."

"Al..right then, I'll just go find something to drown out the noise and try and get some sleep. Night Awesome."

"Night Chuckster."

**------------------**

The next morning was certainly awkward for the occupants of Chuck's bedroom, especially as memories of the previous night came back to Sarah.

"Oh God, tell me I didn't..." she muttered as she opened her eyes to see the back of Ellie Bartowski 's head in front of her, and she could feel what seemed to be one of her legs in between one of hers, and Sarah's arm was flung over what appeared to be an uneven part of Ellie's chest.

_Wait, that means that my hand is... Oh crap._

She scrambled out of the bed so fast she almost hit the floor in her haste, which woke up Ellie.

"Why am I in Chuck's room? Oh no, that wasn't a dream was it?"

"Afraid not, although I have to say that I'm flattered you implied you dream of me sometimes."

"Oh man, this is gonna be awkward."

"Probably, unless we agree never to mention last night to anybody else, ever."

"That would work, but what about Chuck and Devon?"

"I'll work on ChuckIf Chuck were me: Yeah, that's great Sarah. So we're done, because I can never look at you the same way again, and I'm requesting relocation...bunker, a foreign country, I don't care...but I never really want to see you OR my sister again. Have a good life Sarah.

, you work on Devon, I'm sure we can both be very...persuasive."

"Yeah, although I suppose I should tell you that last night was pretty nice."

"It was, but it probably shouldn't happen again, wouldn't you agree."

"Oh, definitely. Should we face the music together or go separately?"

"I'm thinking we should probably share the embarrassment, it's only fair."

"Fair enough, shall we?"

With that they exited Chuck's room to find Chuck lying on the living room couch looking very tired, as if some noises had kept him up most of the night. Devon was sitting at the table with a grin on his face.

"Did you have fun last night ladies?"

"Uh, yeah we did, um, did Chuck get much sleep do you think?" answered Sarah.

"I doubt it, you two were pretty loud, and when I woke up around 4am you were still going, so I doubt he got to sleep too long ago."

_4am,_ thought Sarah_, this isn't gonna be fun to explain._

"You know what, I should probably go before he wakes up, and neither of you two are to mention last night until I get a chance to speak to him, ok?" said Sarah as she walked out of the door.

"Fine, I understand, he's gonna be pretty disturbed I reckon," answered Ellie to a shut door.

"You're telling me," said Chuck, who woke up just as Sarah left.

**------------------**

_The end_

**Ok, I apologise for that, but it had to be written eventually, and considering my avatar I thought it should be me. Hope you enjoyed it and it was pretty fun to write lol.**

_**Kroblues**_

**P.S. I am currently writing the first chapter of the sequel to Chuck Vs The Reassignment, which should be out pretty soon.**


End file.
